


Neighborhood Princess

by yourqueenofaus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Feminine Draco, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Omega Draco Malfoy, You've been warned, i may have gained a kink for boys wit tiddys, so yh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourqueenofaus/pseuds/yourqueenofaus
Summary: Harry's day couldn't get any worse when he is locked out of his house but when the hot, omega, rich-boy invites him to stay at his house, how can Harry refuse such a lucky oppurtunity?





	Neighborhood Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Yh u read them tags, Draco has a cunt and a pair of tiddys. That's my weird kink for the month so deal with it.

“Fuck!”

 

That’s the only word Harry could use to express the situation he’s in, well other than screaming and throwing rocks like a primitive barbarian. But that option is looking tempting as the scorching sun continues to beat down onto him. Just his luck that the day his parents go on that weekend-long cruise is the day he forgets his keys.

 

He could go to his uncle’s house...but he hasn’t any money for the bus and he’d most likely faint before he reaches there if he travels on foot.

 

Ron’s? Chess club. Harry rather die then wait there.

 

Hermione’s? Her parents banned him and Ron from coming because of exams being “only 3 months away”. Whatever the fuck that meant.

 

There’s a bunch of other people he could ask but did he want to ask, is the problem. Harry then decided; he is just gonna have to die on his front yard and let the pigeons eat his remains.

 

“That’s a tad dramatic don’t you think?”

 

Harry shot up from his place in the dirt. From the ground, he couldn’t help but let his eyes trail from the bottom to the top of the voice’s body. Starting from his lilac adidas that led to a pair of long, pale legs; the slides were a matching set to the satin short-shorts—that not only shows off an illegal amount of smooth and pale skin but also stresses his curvy hips when being  pulled up so high; the last part of his seductive summer style is a white lace, tank top that is so translucent that it exposes the pink nipples and B-cup tits under them . The face is the real jaw-dropper if Harry is being honest. Pink, plump lips; a pointed yet perky nose; long, blonde lashes that canopied huge pools of molten silver; his whitish-blond hair, packed backwards to keep it from hiding any of his clear porcelain face.

 

Yes, Draco Malfoy was the definition of blond bombshell

 

People like Malfoy made Harry want to go to church just to thank God for making male omegas,  especially for making ones as sexy as Malfoy and letting him, not only attend his school but live in his estate.

 

“Well, are you gonna just stare at me, Potter?”

 

Harry rises to his feet as if levitating. He tries to look unbothered yet interested by casually placing his hands in his pocket but still leaning into Draco’s personal space. He licks his lips as he gives the beauty one more look over, “Probably. Tell me this Malfoy, which sane Alpha let you walk out of the house looking like that?”

 

Draco smirk is undoubtedly flirty, “My Daddy,  Potter.”

 

Harry takes this as an invitation to place a hand on the pale strip of skin peeking between Draco’s top and shorts and pulls the Omega towards him,  “I’d like to be your daddy.” He mumbles unconsciously as he leans into the graceful neck that’s releasing the entrancing scent. He is this close to sealing a kiss on to the pristine white skin, only being shoved away last minute.

 

“I’m your dreams.” Malfoy scoffs, looking proud of how horny he makes Harry, “now, why are you standing outside like a dickhead?” He asks to nonchalantly like Harry isn’t giving him a deadly glare.

 

This is the frustrating thing about Malfoy.  He seems to adore Harry’s attention, and he definitely wants Harry to fuck him but he’s such a tease—the type that says they will but never will _do_. It’s not like they haven’t done stuff together. Harry remembers both of them being snog buddies for the entire of last summer, Malfoy’s mouth has been on his dick many times before and Harry is not sure but he believes after getting wasted, at least 4 of his fingers have been inside Malfoy. At once.

 

“Locked myself out,” Harry admits, seeing no reason to lie.

 

“And you’re stuck out here.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Oh, then just come over to my house.”

 

If Harry had a drink, he’d spit it out. Did Malfoy just invite him to his house where they’d most likely go to his bedroom and most likely try bedroom like activities? Maybe that crazy religious guy by Tesco is right, maybe God has a plan for all of us.

 

Harry doesn’t want to jinx it so he clarifies, “what?”

 

“Yeah, come over. I’ll get us both something cold.” Draco—he might as well call him that seeing as how things are leading up—didn’t even have time to reply before he struts off towards the upper roads, or the richer houses, as Harry followed the swaying ass like a dog to a bone. Enjoying the height elevation the hill-like roads gave Draco,  as it kept his satin covered ass on eye-level to Harry’s greedy eyes. Again, Harry thanks God, Draco’s grandparents for making his parents to make him and the creator of booty-shorts. Harry’s mental thanks soon end in a crash once be rememberers something...Draco’s Parents.

 

Specifically, the stunning Omegas terrifying Alpha Father, Lucius Malfoy, who might or might not be a Mob Boss.

 

Harry runs towards the boy and grabs his attention with a casual arm slung around his shoulders, “H-hey Draco,” Harry can’t help be nervous, it’s Lucius Malfoy’s son he’s trying to fuck—or hopes too, “I don’t think your parents would like you taking an Alpha into your room.”

 

Draco turns to Harry and smirks, “my parents aren’t home.”

 

‘Oh god, that changes everything.’ Instead of Draco leading Harry, Harry moves his hand to the boy’s wrist and pulls him faster than the Omega can handle.

 

In less than seconds, they’re at Draco’s house and in the Omega’s room. So far, Harry really likes this situation compared to the whole “let pigeon feast on your remains” thing. He’s sipping on chill soda, watching Tv and oh yeah..watching Draco’s ass as he walks around. At first, Harry wasn’t sure how to feel about entering an Omega’s room; everything smelt nice and looked soft and neat compared to his room and all his other  Alpha friends, who as hormonal Alpha’s tend to cover their room with their stuff to spread their scent and mark their territory. Even neat Alpha’s like Hermione can’t get rid of that little habit.

 

“What movie do you want to watch?”  Harry’s thoughts are interrupted by Draco’s question and with the way Draco looks at him… Harry doesn’t believe they’ll be watching that movie for long.

 

Surprise, surprise, Harry was right. He couldn’t even see the bloody movie as Draco is on his lap as they ferociously made out. Not that Harry minds, he is way more interested in the curves of Draco’s body and the sounds it makes than who the murderer is.

 

With the heat—both from them and the weather—it's only natural they shed their clothes; Harry’s shirt and shoes are gone leaving him in only in his basketball shorts and he has ripped Draco’s already little clothes off leaving him in only a lilac thong—wait, those are gone now too.

 

Exposing Draco’s Omega tits, dick and cunt had been a bad idea on Harry’s part. His entire biology wanted to impregnate the beauty but Harry’s common sense is thankfully stronger…well, it should be.

 

“I’m thinking of making them bigger when I’m older.” Harry could only nod dumbly along as his eyes witness Draco’s small hands squeeze and play with his own round, soft-looking  tits, “what do you think?”

 

Harry’s hand trembles as they go to cup the breast, “They’re fuckin perfect,” is all Harry could say.

 

“Aren’t you sweet?” Draco teases as he suddenly pushes Harry onto his back as he grinds onto Harry’s hard cock, “Got a rubber?”

 

Harry shakes his head, fearing that his honesty would stop him from entering the pussy above his cock. But to his surprise, Draco just shrugs and says, “it’s fine, I’m on the pill.”

 

“G-great,” Harry wheezes as he tries to remove his shorts and free his twitching cock. Harry’s mind is still trying to comprehend that he is about to have sex with Draco Malfoy; it’s not that he’s a virgin, not by a long shot but he’s been trying to fuck this specific pussy ever since he put a finger up it. When Harry’s dream come true when Draco sinks down onto him and what other words can Harry use to describe the feeling then absolute ecstasy.  The tight feeling around his cock, the hypnotising way Draco’s tits jumped with every thrust upwards, the sweet sounds that escaped Draco that sounds something out of a porno...just fucking everything Draco did, brought Harry closer to an intense orgasm.

 

And it was, all inside Draco’s guts—luckily, Harry had enough sense not to knot the beauty.

 

“Fuck…”

 

That’s the only word said as the smell of sex slowly clears from the room. Harry soaks in the view of Draco giggling at him once he returns from the bathroom in a new pair of knickers. He lets the smaller boy crawl into his lap with a seductive smirk in place, “I don’t think I can do cheerleading practise tomorrow after that.” he expresses what he means by grinding on Harry’s now half-hard erection.

 

“Fuck cheerleading babes,” Harry groans as he cups the Omega’s ass while squeezing it.

 

Causing Draco to giggle once again but only this time it’s cut short by the sound of a car pulling into a driveway. It’s almost comical how fast Draco jumps off Harry’s lap and puts on as many clothes on while mumbling things along the line of, “you’ve got to go” and “Oh my god, we’re so screwed” but before Harry could ask what’s wrong Draco shoves him off the bed and he throws his clothes at him. Harry tries to ask again—this time with his clothes on—and he is not only shoved out the window but still had not been told what’s going on. Luckily, Draco’s window is directly above a roof and Harry can rest on that while spying into the Omega’s bedroom.

 

And once he sees what is going on in there, Harry is almost grateful Draco pushed him out a window.

 

“Daddy you back early!” Draco’s voice sounds higher and innocent compared to the sultry fox that seduced Harry. He practically shits himself as he unconsciously stares at a tall, muscular, blond alpha that surveys his son’s room; even though Harry is outside, he feels as if Lucious knows exactly where he is. At least Draco tries to distract his terrifying father by playing the diligent son and ask’s about his day, compliments him and hugs him constantly,  but that did nothing to change the suspicious look in Lucious’s eyes.

 

“Draco, did you have any friends over today?” The question is simple but is intimidating when said by the intimidating man.

 

Draco just giggles childishly as he hooks hands with his father, “Matters,  what type of friends Daddy?”

 

Lucius growls at the rebounded question, “Alpha ones.” he grits out.

 

“Of course not!!” Draco exclaims as if frazzled at even the idea of befriending an Alpha, “I swear to god, Daddy you must think I’m a slag or something because you’re always asking me that question!”

 

“I don’t trust the Alphas in this neighbourhood, they look at you like meat.”

 

“That’s not my fault!”

 

“If you covered up, then it wouldn’t happen. I swear to god Draconis, one of these days I will have no choice but to send you to boarding school—”

 

“Oh, here we go…”

 

“Why can’t you act like a proper omega. One more seeming of their title, not like these loose ones in that delinquent-filled school of yours”

 

“I know you call me princess and buy me tiaras Father, but it doesn’t make me royalty.”

 

“I know that.  Our heritage of 500-year’s of  French-royalty doe—”

 

Harry snuck out fairly easily as their argument heats.  As he ran home and far away from the Malfoys, Harry can’t help but pat himself in the back by shagging his first person-of-royalty and from the fact that Draco saved his number as “Shag Next Door” tells him it won’t be the last. In fact, Harry can bet all his money that once Draco’s done arguing with his dad, Harry will sneak right in through the same window he threw him out of.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall have enough respect left in me as to comment and kudos.


End file.
